


little nervous endeavour

by bethcaves



Category: Bleach
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethcaves/pseuds/bethcaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little last minute drabble for Orihime's B-day</p>
<p>Ichigo almost misses the fact it's Orihimes birthday, feeling bad about it he plans to give her a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little nervous endeavour

Ichigo barely wakes up to the annoying sound of his alarm. He can feel the dark circles under his eyes. He hopes washing his face with cold water will make it go away. He wakes up earlier than usual. Anxiety eats away at him while he runs around and prepares for his departure. 

This jittery conduct was there to haunt him the whole week, but today, boy, today it was at it’s peak. All that because he decided he’d do something nice for Inoue’s birthday. He guilt tripped himself into this after overhearing Tatsuki and Chizuru arguing about their little celebration get together and realizing that otherwise he would’ve had no idea that the day was coming up. 

Since that moment he would be going through his day when suddenly he’d get hit by an uneasiness. It told him he should be doing something, he’s forgetting an important task. And Ichigo had to shoo these thoughts away because as much as he wanted to do something nice for Inoue, to make her feel happy and show her he appreciated her, he couldn’t think of anything fitting to give to her.

Yesterday after school he went crazy for at least an hour. He has been running around town, casually looking into window displays, barging in, running straight back out and being a huge nuisance to everyone around. Then, he calmed down and went home, he could just congratulate her. Obviously. That’s fine too.

And yet he couldn’t fall asleep and set his alarm somewhat early. He didn’t have anything in mind, but this didn’t feel right. He hoped for some last minute idea to hit him.

In the morning he went to wake up the twins since he wanted to leave and wanted to let them know. He didn’t bother with his father. With a declined offer of breakfast he went through the door. His feet dragged on the pavement. His pace was all but swift, his head turned from side to side as he hoped for a stroke of luck to end his bad week on a good note after all.

And he saw it. There was a bed of flowers he saw in a garden through the front gate. One can surely give a girl a flower for her birthday. He thought hard where there’s a flower shop in Karakura town as he sought for loose change in his pocket. He set off running for his destination. Now that he was thinking about it he wasn’t sure if he wanted to give her his little present in school. Keigo would lose his mind. Everyone would be commenting the same way they did when Rukia came along.

The florist asks what he wants while she eyes him with suspicion. Roses are the usual ones, he thinks and asks for one.

He reluctantly stumbles to her apartment and contemplates just leaving it there for her to find. He wanted her to know it was from him, that was the point. 

He pushed the bell lightly and heard some fumbling from inside. Inoue opened the door on a crack and then threw it wide open. She looked at him wide eyed with a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth.

He froze for a second before shoving the rose in her general direction.

‘Mornin’, it’s your birthday… so I got you… this.’ He could see her face going red, she held up a finger and ran inside. She came back not a minute later, her cheeks stayed rosy.

‘Kurosaki-kun, what are you doing here?’ She threaded her fingers through her hair to smooth it.

‘I just wanted to congratulate you without anyone making a fuss I guess.’ He surprised himself with the reasonable answer and handed her the rose once again.

 

Inoue smiled widely, examined the flower as she cradled it in her fingers. ‘Thank you so much, Kurosaki-kun. I have to put it in a vase though, I hope I have one inside.’ He nodded as she babbled away.

 

‘So do you want to walk to school together?’ Inoue looked at him again, she nodded. He stood in the door as she treated the rose and took her school bag.

 

‘You didn’t leave us much of a choice anyways.’ She said with a smile as she locked the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do something to celebrate my best girl's birthday so i rushed this short undetailed thing. Also it's the first i posted in years :DD you can notice the title can be applied to both ichigo and me
> 
> Also the writing style is kind of experimental? I just read some POV fics and it messed with it :P  
> I hope to do an ichihime multichapter soon tho...


End file.
